


Chasing Ghosts

by Tdelicot



Category: Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is being trailed by a sensor ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Ghosts

For the past few days, The Enterprise has been chasing down a Romulan War Bird, ever since the Federation was able to acquired the stolen cloaking device from the lead Romulan vessel, by Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock..

Commander Montgomery Scott having placed the new cloaking device into place, was able to removed the device further, once they were able to head back to Federation space and Starbase 21, for ten days lay over.

However Captain Kirk having never been demoted by Star Fleet Command, having to had been mostly a undercover operation, to cover themselves.

Once the crew knew exactly what was going on in the first place.  
////////////

On board the Romulan Bird Of Prey T' Prin, Sub Commander T' Ong in charge of the vessel for five years, has never come upon a glitch like this before, for this area of space just prior to entering into the neutral zone.

It was reported that a solar flare, was mostly the cause of the glitch, to cause false readings with there sensors.

T' Ong decided to play it by ear for the moment, until they knew for sure, that it wasn't a star ship vessel after all.

T' Ong orders his helmsman to match speed, position with the sensor ghost.  
////////

While on the Enterprise, Captain James T. Kirk was woken from a sound sleep, from Commander Spock while on the bridge, to let him know about the sensor ghost being back again on there sensors.

"Spock, are you sure this time?, I would hate to put this vessel on general quarters once more." He says, while wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Positive, Jim!, I think you should come up to the bridge to check it out for yourself."

"Very well, Mr. Spock, I will be there, as soon as possible, I just need to change my uniform top.

But in the meantime, Commander Spock asked Lt. Uhura to listen for any communications from the Romulan War Bird.

She went to work on her board for the next several hours, before she was to be relieved by Lt. Palmer.

A few minutes later, the Captain arrived looking tired from the entire affair, but never the less, a job needed to be done, even when it deals with a Romulan vessel just inside the neutral zone, and at this point, and the Federation surely didn't needed another war on there hands with the Romulans.

Kirk walks over to Lt. Uhura, with her ear piece, while listening for any transmissions from the War Bird.

//////  
While on the War Bird, a under class officer, was stupid enough to send a coded message to his home planet Romulus, to inform the Praetor know about the possible Star Ship just on the outskirts of the neutral zone.

However he was able to explain that it just might be glitch for this area of space due to the solar flare.

When a message was sent back, T' Ong was informed from his quarters from his first officer, that the message was dispatched, along with a reply from the Praetor.

He quickly ordered his first officer to move out quickly, before they are found out from who ever is following them.  
//////  
While on the Enterprise, Mr. Chekov on watch, informed Captain Kirk that there was a change in position, along with Mr. Sulu having just taken over from Lt. Hanson, going to help out in Weapon's control, like the last time, even though having been rescued from Commander Spock.

"Sir, I am letting you know, a video transmission is coming in from Romulus, it's there Praetor sending back a reply.

"Uhura, put it on screen." Kirk said, with everyone glued to the view screen.

When the Romulan President was speaking to T' Zin about moving off to stay on there side of the neutral zone, do not follow any further the sensor ghost to save your reserves for the used of the cloaking device."

It was at this point, it gave Spock an idea, to let Jim Kirk about using the stolen cloak to disappeared, along with transporting over very quickly before they are spotted.

"Sorry, Spock!, It's just too risky right now, but I am ordered to used what ever is possible to destroy that War Bird." He says quickly to his Vulcan first officer.

"I understand, Captain." While he goes back to his science station.  
/////////

While on the War Bird, T' Ong executes his junior officer with his weapon for doing something really stupid, along with getting themselves killed in the first place.

But as it turned out, there sensors still was not able to find the Star Ship vessel, no doubt out there after tapping into the communications from Romulus.

On the Enterprise...

Commander Montgomery Scott placing a smaller version of the cloak onto the nuclear warhead, with orders from the Captain, when the word is given.

"Fire, Scotty!" From Engineering, Scotty watched on his computer terminal, as the cloaked warhead was working correctly, and on it's way over to the target on there sensor screens.

"Boom!", Without warning the entire War Bird was completely destroyed, while on there side of the neutral zone.

"Let's go home!" Captain James T. Kirk says to the entire bridge crew and Mr. Scott in Engineering.

The end


End file.
